The Sound of Silence
by Tomoyo Kinomoto
Summary: She was hurt and there was no one to dry her tears. When your friends become your enemies, who is left to be your friend?


Well, I ment for this to be one page, but it runs onto three. Yay! I'm not going to say much; it'll spoil the mood.

Disclaimer:**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

**

Crying. The rain poured down and, like some bad movie, the world seemed dark and heartless. Running through the rain, a girl tried her hardest to ignore the shapes around her. Looming in darkness, buildings towered above her and people were absent from the streets. A lonely world for a lonely girl, how cliché. Broken, the girl gave no heed to where she was going. In and out of the glow from streetlamps, her figure flickered between light and dark. Her once lively eyes were filled only with sorrow and her fragile heart lay in more pieces than she cared to count. The sound of her footsteps took on a rhythmic tone as her running became more even. Wiping her eyes, the girl gave a burst of speed as she thought she heard someone running behind her. After a couple minutes of turning down various streets, the girl slowed to a jog, then finally a walk. The part of town the girl was in was unfamiliar to her, but she did not care.

Thunder rolled across the sky. The girl stopped and gave a maniacal laugh as she turned her angry eyes to the sky. "You can't hurt me now!" she taunted, her arms spread open to the sky in invitation. "No storm can hurt me worse than I am now!" Sighing, she turned her face back towards the ground as a harsh wind ripped through the dimly lit street. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Feeling the anger slip out of her, the girl was filled with sadness once more. Life held no charm for her anymore. Kicking a small rock, the girl slowly walked aimlessly down the sidewalk. The once glamorous shops on her left were now empty. No items could be seen displayed through the dingy windows. Halfheartedly, the girl reached down and picked up the rock, tossing it in her palm. She saw a glimmer of pink in a shop window. It was a poster that was advertising Café Mew Mew. In a rush, the girl's anger returned to her. She did nothing but continue to walk down the street, the rock in her hand going up and down, and up and down. Suddenly, after passing a few more shops, the girl spun around and hurled the rock as hard as she could at the poster. There was a tinkling sound as the rock passed through the window, then a shatter as the whole pane of glass cascaded down in little fragments. An alarm went off, causing the girl to turn back around and start running away again.

This time not stopping, the girl wove her way close to the heart of the city. Neon lights flashed at her from all directions, and there were some people out smoking on the sidewalks. Scared, the girl sprinted through the center of the city as fast as she could to reach the safety of solitude on the other side. The smokers watched her as she bolted past them, their eyes dull and unconcerned. The gray smog they were making barely moved in the ripple of air left behind.

Once on the other side, the girl's heart stopped beating so hard and fear relaxed its grip on her. The never-ending life of the city was left behind as she continued on. She reached a park and walked through it, memories of another such park engulfing her. Walking slowly, almost hesitantly, the girl recalled being in the other park; fighting battles for her life, carrying out mischievous plans set by her friends, and being here with _him_. He was the love of her life. Whenever she was near him, he put a smile on her face. Not now, though. The girl's face contorted with rage. No, her love would never make her smile again. Even to think about him brought a burning sensation in her heart. Suddenly desperate to escape the memories that were plaguing her, the girl dashed out of the park. Despite her efforts to ignore them, the visions came up unbidden and unwanted. Fresh tears fell as the girl replayed the scene over and over in her head, the scene she had found when she discovered that her best friend and her love were going out. Betrayal. That was the only word that came anywhere close to describing how she felt about it.

The different streets and alleyways flashed before her eyes, yet not registering in her brain. She was in one of the worst parts of the city, where poverty reined. However, there was a dim light on every porch to shine on dull houses with cracked, cement steps leading up to them. Worn and defeated, the girl slumped down on a doorstep and pulled her knees to her chest, sobbing with her head resting on her arms. For several minutes she stayed that way until the flood of tears slowed and eventually stopped. Rocking slightly from side to side, the girl kept her head down and her eyes shut, softly singing a lullaby to herself. Finally, even that stopped and the girl sat in silence, surrounded by a circle of light.

There was a scuffling sound and the girl turned her head to the side, looking over her arms. In the alleyway across from her, there was a shifting in the shadows and a flash of amber eyes. The girl picked her head up and looked curiously at the alleyway. There was only one person she knew of who had amber eyes, but what was he doing here? Although the girl knew that she should be afraid and atleast running away, instead she stood up and walked over to the alleyway. The person took the slightest step forward, so that the front of him was barely illuminated. He gave her his trademark grin and stood with his arms slightly out, as if to say, _ta – da_! She gazed at him, a blush on her cheeks.

"Why are you here?" she whispered. "It's not like you've ever cared."

"That's not true," he replied, his voice just as quiet as hers. "You're special to me." The girl looked doubtful, unwilling to be tricked again.

"I…I don't believe you." The man knew differently. He saw that the girl was about to say something else. At the last minute, however, she turned her head and changed her mind. "What about - "

"No," he said, cutting her off. "It never – I realized it could never work. Come on," he pleaded with her, "just give me a chance! That's all I'm asking for." The girl raised her eyes to his and realized what had been hiding inside of her for so long. Her blush deepened, and the man stuck out his hand as an invitation.

"I just don't want to be hurt again," the girl whispered, barely audible. She stood with her arms by her sides, mere inches from the outstretched hand; her face turned towards the ground.

"You never will be. I promise." Half light, half darkness, the world seemed to stand still. Tentatively, the girl looked into the man's eyes and saw only truth. Shyly, the girl nodded and took his hand. The man grinned and pulled her close to him in an embrace.

There was a blue – green shimmer in the air where not too long ago a couple had stood, than darkness overtook all. The rain continued to fall.

_ Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again_


End file.
